Early Sunrise
by Sweetlilloz
Summary: The trials and tribulations of being Tony and Kate can their love last the distance or will the people in their lives bring it all crashing down around them? TATE AU Some McAbbey not for fans of Ziva some slashing
1. Pain

Pain

The bright sun shone into the window of the car the petite brunette inside wiped a tear away, _stupid, stupid, and stupid how could I be so stupid _she thought as she wiped yet another tear away. She didn't understand she thought he loved her, he had said that he did many times. He swept her off her feet made her feel loved; he was the first one to melt the ice wall she had built up around her heart from her last disastrous relationship. He made her melt in general every time he touched her, her heart skipped a beat. When he kissed her it skipped two. She remembered the day he asked her out, a slight smile came across her tear soaked features.

_He bit his lip was he doing the right thing? Yes he needed to know. Standing up straight he knocked on the door, it opened slightly and a groggy Kate appeared "what Tony?" She asked wiping the sleep out of her eye, "uh…uh… umm" he looked at her in her teddy bear PJ's "Tony is four thirty in the mor-mor-mor-ning on a Saturday what do you wa-wa-want?" she asked yawning "come with me for a drive I want to show you something" Kate rolled her eyes " this couldn't wait till a more decent hour" Tony shook his head she rolled her eyes and opened the door the whole way, while signally for him to come in. " let me get dressed ok" he nodded and waited in her living room. Looking around he saw photos sitting on a shelf in a book case. He walked over to have a look there were photos of people he didn't know her family he guessed, moving along there came photos of their co-workers and friends at NCIS, one of Kate, Abbey, Paula and himself doing a Charlie's angels pose at a Halloween party he had been Charlie. He laughed there were Photo's of Abbey, Paula, Duckie, Gerald, Jimmy, Gibbs and McGee all in a line but there wasn't on of him was he really that repulsive to her. "You ready?" she asked coming out he turned around she was in a pair of track pants and had care bear t-shirt on it read 'Shake Your Bear-Behind' he raised an eyebrow "what Dinozzo?" Kate asked folding her arms "nothing" he turned and walked out. _

_They drover for half an hour "Tony where the hell are we going?" Kate asked getting annoyed "we're almost there close your eyes" she rolled them instead "please humor me" she rolled her eyes and did what he asked. They came to a stop "can I open them yet?" she asked he laughed "no wait here" she sighed and waited ten minutes later he came to her side and opened the door. "Come on…keep them closed" he held his hand over her eyes so she wouldn't peak, he sat her down on a rug, "open them" he whispered Kate's eyes fluttered open she looked out over a beach, the sun was slowly rising over the water, ok so it was a man made beach but it was the best he could do. She turned to look at him "Tony- but she stopped as he lent into kiss her in shock she pulled back she saw the hurt in his eye. She looked around her, set out on the blanket was a champagne breakfast, he'd gone to a lot of trouble, " you did all this for me?" she asked looking at him he nodded " that's why you wanted to go on a drive after work last night isn't it?" He nodded, "you hate it don't you?" he asked looking down playing with the edge of the blanket. "I didn't say that it's unexpected, why me? Why now Tony after all this time why me why now?" he shrugged "I couldn't fight it anymore not after almost losing you. I'll just pack this up, go wait in the car I'll drive you ho- she kissed his lips so softly he hardly felt it "don't you dare" he laughed and pulled her in closer, they sat there watching the sun come up "Kate why don't you have a picture of me on your book case?" he asked after she didn't reply he looked down she had fallen asleep his arms wrapped around her. He picked her up and carried her to the car. He didn't take his time packing up he just piled it all into the boot of his car and drove her home. Once there he found her spare key and opened the door, I'm so glad you're on the first floor he thought to himself. As he carried her into her room, he noticed something, he got his answer, and the picture of him sat on her bed side table. "Love you too Katie" he whispered in her ear before he kissed her on the head. Walking out into her living room he yawned I'm sure she wont mind me hanging out for a while he thought as he sat on her lounge with in minutes he was asleep. _

"_Tony…come on wake up Abbey's here" Tony's face squished, " no ma five more minute" Kate held back a laugh "Tony its Kate not ma Ab's needs us" he shot up "Katie uh…what time is it?" he rubbed his eyes he looked around to see Abbey sitting on the other lounge looking well not like Abbey " ten thirty, you must have fallen asleep, I'm guessing you saw the picture on my side table" she sat next to him he nodded she went to say something but he put a finger to her lips " later lets help Ab's first." _

"_She wouldn't tell me till I woke you up" Kate rested her head on his shoulder "Ab's what's up?" Abbey looked at her friends having them sit in front of her like this looked so normal then it hit her that this was Tony and Kate the same two people who fought none stop this was her Tony and Kate her best friends and it was his shoulder that Kate's head was resting on " Tony what are you doing here?" she asked He looked at Kate who shrugged " I came over earlier, to give Kate something I must have fallen asleep" Abbey nodded " um well- my- Kate does he really have to be here?" she asked Tony was hurt he knew that the two women were best friends but he though he was close friends with Abbey too. "I want Tony here come one Ab's you've never had a problem with him before and you wouldn't tell me before I woke him up" Kate pulled Tony's arm around her. "Fine…wait are you two going out?" Kate blushed and Tony pulled her closer "so what if we are?" Abbey shrugged "well, my friend, you know the guy I've been seeing well he…he, he's gone I don't know where he just left. He left me a note Sorry Ab's had to leave bye" tears run down her face "Abbey" both her friends got up and sat on either side of her "Look at me Ab's…come on look at me" Tony said Abbey looked up "if he left you just like that he's not the guy for you, ok cause if he knew the you that we do he would never have left like that, he doesn't know the real you and you deserve some one who does, someone who'll treat you like a princess not just another girl, K" he playfully punched her chin. "Thanks Tony, Katie if you decide to dump this guy I will personally kill you" she said leaning back into her friend "trust me I know how lucky I am" _

Wiping another tear away she got out of the car. She hit the button to lock it up and walked towards NCIS it was early Sunday morning, and the one place where she could find Abbey. She faintly smiled at the old man sitting at the guard desk; he nodded and let her through. When the doors opened she found Abbey bouncing around to her music "Ab's" she said quietly tears running down her face again. Abbey turned around in time to see her best friend burst into tears and collapse on the floor Abbey's heart broke when she saw her friend crying on the floor in the beautiful ball gown she had been wearing. She cut the music instantly "Kate what happened?" Abbey asked rushing to her friends side, "T-T-Tony he- I saw him kiss Ziva" She sobbed falling into her friends embrace "that bitch I knew we shouldn't have trusted her" Abbey brushed the hair that had fallen out of place out of Kate's face she used her fore finger to raise Kate's chin "I'm gonna kill them both, then I'll kill the director for giving that cow a job here" She got up and traced Tony's mobile "the nerve, he's here" Kate looked up " I don't want to see him" Abbey nodded and turned off the sensor for the doors to her lab. Just as the elevator doors opened "Kate let me explain honey please" he walked right into the doors "Ab's let me in" he yelled at the Goth "only my friends come in here on weekends Agent Dinozzo" she said pulling Kate up off the floor, this was the first time Tony saw Kate's face, her make up had smudged the tears had make her mascara run and her eyes were red and blood shot, the beautiful blue off the shoulder ball gown she wore now had wet patches and her hair was a mess. She looked at him then looked away "go away Tony" she said quietly "no she kissed me Kate you have to believe me" he banged on the glass Kate walked up to it, "believe you that used to be second nature along with trusting you, and loving you…now I don't know what to do you broke my heart in to a million billion pieces, now I have to slowly put them back together, just go Tony I thought you loved me I thought you'd changed obviously I was wrong" she saw a tear run down his cheek, "when you've cried so much your head feels like its going to explode then come back but until then don't even try"


	2. My Girls

My girls

Kate sat at her desk on Monday dreading having to face Ziva and Tony instead of waiting for them she headed down to Abby. "Hey Ab's" she walked in and sat on the chair next to her friend "seen them yet?" Abby asks Kate shook her head

"I'm avoiding" Abby nodded and went back to work the Elevator dinged and the two women turned and round Kate breathed a sigh of relief when she saw McGee

"Hey McGee" he nodded at Kate and gave Abby the box of chocolates he was carrying

"Don't worry I know" said Kate

"I had to tell her something" said Abby at the dirty look McGee gave her

"I haven't told" he shrugged and pecked Abby on the cheek,

"Gibbs is looking for you, and he knows Kate." She rolled her eyes

"Great here comes the I told you so lecture" she got up and pinched a chocolate from the now open box, "coming Tim?" he nodded and kissed Abby on the cheek again

"See you later" he said as he joined Kate in the elevator.

Gibbs was waiting for them when the doors opened "go a head say it I told you so" said Kate walking past.

"I wasn't going to say that I know what happened I was there, with Jenny we were undercover as well, and she did it Kate I told her to hide from to hide the hammas operatives, I didn't know she would do that" he pulled Kate into a hug

"Gibbs what's wrong you never show emotion" Kate looked up at him

"lets just say I look at you as the daughter I never got to have, and Tony the bad boy you insist on seeing although I disagree I can't stop you" he said she smiled 'thanks' she mouthed. The elevator dinged and Ziva walked out

"Get your stuff and leave" he said she looked at him questioningly

"You heard me get it and leave now" Ziva looked from him to Kate to McGee

"You said do anything for them not to notice me and I did, it's not my fault Kate got hurt" she said straightening up once she figured out what this was about

"Yeah I said hide as in duck behind a pole or the bar, not attach your lips to someone with a girlfriend" he stared at her

"So it was the only thing I could do" Gibbs continued to stare at her

"Kate Tim go back to Abbey till I call you both back" they nodded and headed to the elevator the doors when they opened Tony was standing there

"I'll take the stairs" said Kate she turned and ran the other way

"Kate wait up" McGee ran after her.

"No it wasn't Officer David you had other options you just chose one you wanted your things off that desk, your badge in my hand and your but out of my sight" Ziva's jaw dropped

"You can't fire me for kissing Tony even though he wanted it and you know it" Gibbs nodded Tony's jaw dropped

"Right I really wanted to kiss someone other then my girlfriend" he spat

"I can fire you for not following orders, I said stay at the bar I said hide at no time did I tell you to leave the bar which you would have had to do to kiss Dinozzo who was on the other side of the room and at no time did I tell you to kiss an Agent who has or had a girlfriend I think I'd remember saying that and I didn't" he held out his hand,

"I want to talk to the director" Gibbs nodded

" by all means, if she wont fire you tell her your not on my team anymore to reassign you to someone else" she rolled her eyes and walked up to Director Shepard's office.

"You had better do something unbelievable if you want to win Kate's heart back, I'll tell you what I told her. she's the daughter I never got to have and you're the bad boy she has fallen for I can't change that but you better grovel, and sweep her off her feet or I'll make your life a living hell got it" Tony nodded and went to sit at his desk.

"so he really said that?" asked Abby Kate nodded, "hmm I wonder what that makes you McGee cause we all know that I'd be the other daughter" Kate laughed

"I'm guessing that would make me the good girl and you the rebel" Abby poked her tongue at her best friend

"with a heart, and you're the one with a taste for bad boys which daddy dearest doesn't like" The three of them laughed as Gibbs walked in with Tony. Kate stiffed up the smile on her face was gone and she looked away from Gibbs.

"No he doesn't but he can't stop her, she just has to know he'll always be there for her" Kate smiled "thanks"

Tony tried to get her attention but she looked away before he could mouth 'I'm sorry Katie'

"What about me, don't I need looking after?" Gibbs handed Abby her Caf-Pow

"I'll always look out for my girls" the elevator dinged and they turned around to see the director walk in with Ziva, Kate looked down at the table scratching behind her ear, it was sign that Gibbs, Abby and Tony knew well, meaning she'd rather be anywhere but where she was. "She's staying on your team Jethro, whether you like it or not" Kate looked up pleading with Gibbs to do something "no she went against orders" Jenny looked at him "how many orders have the rest your team gone against you've never done this before" Gibbs rolled his eye

"Yeah well none of them has kissed a co-workers girlfriend or boyfriend have they" he said "she stays Jethro" he rolled his eyes and looked over at Kate, who also rolled her eyes.

"If she stays I go" she said getting up unclipping her badge

"It's your choice Gibbs" Abby McGee and Tony's jaws dropped

"I could handle working with one not both, it's me or Ziva Gibbs, and it's your choice" Kate stood there with her badge in hand.

"What no Gibbs if you don't choose Kate, I'm going too and I'll take McGee with me" said Abby standing behind her friend.

"Kate my choice is Kate" Abby grinned,

"She's on your team Jethro" Gibbs shook his head and folded his arms

"If she's on my team Kate will leave if Kate leaves Abby will and without Abby there's no McGee. Do you want to be the one to tell the chief why most of the best dam team I've ever had has left, Do you want to tell him that If she stays they wont be the only ones who'll leave I will too, what will you do then Jenny you'll only have Dinozzo and David not much of a team now is it" Abby's grin got wider, Kate looked up from tracing patterns on the desk and McGee well he just looked from Tony to Ziva.

"We'll let him decide then, shall we" Jenny, Gibbs, Tony and Ziva left. "How are you feeling?" McGee asked Kate

"Like crap, some one dig me a giant hole that I can go hide in" Abby laughed

"Well let's just see what the Chief Director has to say before we do that ok."


	3. Chief's Choice

A/N Sorry it took a while to get this chapter to you but my internet is playing up. Thanks for all your great reviews keep them coming the faster you review the quicker I'll try to get more chapters up.

* * *

Chief's choice

Jenny Shepard stood on one side of MTAC with Ziva beside her. L.J Gibbs stood on the other arms folded, and a scowl on his face. Tony DiNozzo sat on the floor in the middle his head in his hands he was in a mess he couldn't get out of with one of his smiles or a whack to the head, he knew it this time he was in really deep and he had no idea how to get out of it. Gibbs was really mad at him, his friends had chosen the side they were going to take, the Director had too although not the one every one thought.

They were now waiting for head honcho, the top dog, the big boss, the one who made all the decisions. They were waiting to see what fate had in store for them, if Jenny had to start a new with a new team and lose the people she had come to know as friends. Or to let someone go, "Jennifer, Leroy I understand you have a predicament that you want me to help with." Jenny nodded

" As you know the ball last night it was us who were undercover to see that nothing went wrong with security, and nothing did we caught the undercover operative." Gibbs rolled his eyes and glared holes into Tony's head.

"Yes the operation was a success I admit that but the way it was achieved well wasn't the desired result, I gave Officer David orders to hide I repeat hide from the operative, she was also stationed at the bar where she was ment to stay until further notice." Jenny rolled her eyes

"Which she did Jethro"

"I did not tell her to move Director; I also did not tell her to kiss another agent whose girlfriend also another agent happened to be there, how do you think she felt seeing a co-worker kiss her boyfriend of two years and don't say she was just hiding. David had to moved away from the bar in order to kiss him, disobeying an order"

The chief had an amused look on his face "Leroy I thought you didn't allow relationships in your team?" Gibbs shrugged

"I do now" the Chief chuckled

"I'm guessing that the Agent on the floor is the one Officer David kissed" Tony looked up

"Agent DiNozzo I should have known, now which agent is your girlfriend?" Tony got up

"Agent Todd sir" he hung his head and tried not to let the tears in his eyes fall down in front of his three superiors.

"I'm taking that's why Caitlin ran out of the ball" the four adults nodded.

"Well Ziva you have woven a tangled web haven't you, now as a friend of Caitlin's I would say I agree with Gibbs but as the Chief of NCIS I would have to agree with Jenny. So you can see you have put me in a rather tight position. On a on one level what I have heard would be enough to agree with Gibbs but on this being who I am I have to agree with Jenny."

Gibbs growled "You've just lost the best dam team you've ever had, because Kate wont stay if Ziva is on this team, neither will Abby Scrito or Tim McGee and with out them Chief Director I'm not staying to train another team." Gibbs went to walk out.

"Wait…say that again Leroy."

Turning around Gibbs faced the Chief again.  
"I had the best dam team till this happened, Ok dysfunctional as they may be but their still my team.  
The team now was the best. Dinozzo although at times had to be pulled into line, knew what he had to do before I told him. He and Todd worked as a team at first like brother and sister, always fighting, but when they started going out it made them stronger made them work harder.  
Todd is the best dam profiler I have worked with apart from Paula, McGee although came later then Todd and Dinozzo is an expert with computers and we'd be stuck with out him. Abby well without her nothing would be solved, she and Dr. Mallard work as team. Ziva well she could scare the pants of any one. But if I have to chose between my Profiler and her friends the Forensic Scientist, Computer Geek and M.E or a Massad Officer. I'll choose my Profiler I'm not saying Ziva has to leave NCIS she's just not welcome on my team." The Chief nodded

"What about Sean Palo's team Jen Trish is about to leave, to join her husband in Florida, Ziva could join his team it would save Sean training a new agent and save you from losing a team." Shepard rolled her eyes and looked at Ziva who shrugged and nodded "then it's settled. Ziva will join Sean's team next week"


	4. Taking Time

Thank you to all those of you who reviewed. to BlueTigress yeah tony's in it up to his elbows i got some funny ways of payback on Kate's department though they'll be coming up in up Coming chappters.  
NCIS bananna this will carry on with gibbs's team but Ziva pops up again once or twice I can't really remember.  
Ali you have to wait for the happy ending dude, but it does come. I know Ziva's funny but I still like Kate better

ok heres the next chapter !!!

* * *

Taking time

Two months had past since Ziva had moved to Palo's team. And things went back to as normal as they could, Gibbs whacking Tony over the head, Abby jumping up and down when she figured something out, McGee being the Computer geek he was. Kate though was still mending her broken heart, she was still rebuilding it little bits at a time, with the help of McGee, Abby and Gibbs. Tony gave her the space she wanted, only talking to her when they were working on a case.

Every one could see things had changed between them the banter was gone, the smiles and laughs had disappeared. The constant bickering that used to make trying to get work done in the bullpen impossible, was now down to when Tony threw things at McGee. "Kate have you finished that report yet?" Gibbs asked

"Yeah it's on your desk as is the Wender report. I've just got to get the results from Abby and I'll have finished all of them" She got up and made her way to the elevator. When the doors opened she stepped in and went down to Abby.

"Katie how's it going?" Abby asked

"Great, I've almost finished all my reports and then we can go" the two friends were heading off to the beach for the weekend a girls weekend away.

"I ment the other way" Kate sat down

"I know I chose not to answer…Ab's is it wrong if I admit I still love him" Abby smiled

"Not at all you went out with the guy for two years Kate, you were planning to move in with him that's not wrong at all but you have to repair that heart of yours before you do anything about it. For your sake, that and he has to beg, grovel, show his love for you before I'll let you take him back" Kate laughed

"Ok so you finished that evidence report I have to add it to mine then Gibbs said we could go" Abby nodded

"I'll come up with you I have yet to tell McGee he's not coming"

Kate watched from her desk as Abby explained to McGee that he couldn't come this weekend. She laughed at the look on his face. Till an email popped up, _Kate _sent by Anthony Dinozzo she opened it.

_I've looked for so long to find words better then I'm sorry but nothing seems good enough to explain the hurt I feel. I know I broke your heart and for that I'm most sincerely sorry. They say time heals all wounds but they never said we would never heal the same way. We're never the same after we heal. A thousand tears I've cried knowing how much I've hurt you, and I deserve ten billion more. I promised to treat like a princess, who I one day wanted to be my queen. Breaking that promise, that silent vow I made to always love you killed both of us in ways that will never be the same. I know you'll never trust me that way again I just hope one day we can be friends._

_Tony_

Kate tried not to smile to not let him know she on some level had forgiven him. As she finished her report she printed both out. Handing one to Gibbs and keeping the other to show to Abby later.


	5. Our Family

Thanks to all who reviewed for you who did I'm being extra nice and uploading two chapters today for all of you who didn't review shame on you no cyber cookies for you. BlueTigress, ali and MWSATDKT you all get cyber cookies!!!!

* * *

Our family

Gibbs looked down at the bullpen it was a Monday morning Kate and Abby had just walked in laughing, and McGee was yelling at Tony for throwing paper balls at him. "Just like a family" said Jenny coming up behind him

"Yeah, a family that what would make you and I the parents of Ab's and Kate" Jenny laughed

"So Tony's still the bad boy trying to win back Kate's heart…Abby told me" she supplied at Gibbs's look.

"He's trying, so hard to get back in her good books" Jenny rested a hand on his shoulder.

"Give her time Jethro; it takes time to mend a broken heart. I should know" Gibbs laughed

"But we didn't work together after that not for years, she sees him every day" he look over at Jenny she could see he was worried about Kate and about Tony.

"So let her heal in her own time she has friends like Abby and McGee to help her along just be there for her Jethro when they can't be, just let her come to you when she needs to"


	6. Holiday

thought I'd be nice and upload two for you heres the second one

* * *

Holiday

Kate sat in the front of the next to McGee who was driving Tony and Abby sat in the back. They were trying to follow Gibbs, he had promised to slow down as they had no idea where they were going. But slow to Gibbs was eight cars in front.

"Left lane Tim, no stay what the hell is Gibbs doing?" Kate asked

"Who knows what the hell goes through that mans mind" said Tony he was staring out the window at the passing traffic.

"Did he seem a little more relaxed then normal this morning, ok we've all seen him relaxed but, never when we have a case" Said McGee trying to keep an eye on Gibbs's car.

"Yeah come to think of and why is the Director coming with us she, doesn't usually only when it's a closed case." Said Kate

"Maybe their getting it on" said Abby who then laughed at her own remark.

"That's disgusting" said Kate

"My head, the images they're burning my eyes" yelled Tony McGee laughed

"That's wrong, but highly possible" McGee said as he swerved into the right lane cutting off three cars.

"Not helping" said Tony.

They continued on till they almost missed the turn off "McGee turn off" yelled Kate grabbing the wheel.

"Holy crap Kate don't do that" yelled Abby Tony had gripped the door

"I'd have to agree" he said Kate smirked

"Shit your pants did ya Tony?" she asked looking at him in the side mirror. It had been the first time she had teased him in months, it threw him.

"Must have if you're not answering, you might wanna call Gibbs; tell him to pull over seeing some one had an accident." She turned to Abby. Who was trying to hold back a laugh.

"I did not I just- I didn't now get back to watching Gibbs" said Tony hitting her on the back of the head

"Ow so not called for" she rubbed the back of her head.

He hit her again "Watch it Dinozzo or I'll make you crap your pants" she turned around and hit him.

"You couldn't" he dared her to respond

"Wanna make bet on that?" she asked turning around looking at him with a raise eyebrow

"You're on" he said smirking at her.

She shook his hand and turned around "off ramp McGee" she said calmly. He nodded and turned left, onto the left off ramp Abby smiled it was great to see her friends acting normal again, Tony had been right in his email although they weren't the same as they used to be, they were pretty darn close though.

"Right here…no left" she grabbed the wheel again and turned a sharp left. Tony gasped and grabbed the door his face went white, when they slowed down he saw Kate, Abby and McGee laughing.

"Evil cow" Kate poked her tongue at him.

"Told ya I get ya" she laughed.

He rolled his eyes and looked out the window, "uh where are we going?" he asked

"I don't know we're just following Gibbs" said McGee; they drove down the suburban street.

"Does he know where he's going?" Kate asked they had been driving around the suburb for half an hour.

"Yeah I think he may be lost" said Abby

"What the hell is he doing?" asked Tony

"You're asking the wrong people" said McGee pulling the car over behind Gibbs.

The four of them hopped out and looked around "Nice street, neat clean I some how can't seeing any naval people living around here" said Kate Abbey shrugged, Gibbs walked up to them

"What are we doing here boss" McGee asked,

"Getting supplies from the shop across the road McGee what does it look like?" He walked in followed by Jenny.

Kate raised an eye brow "what was that about?" Tony asked

"How the hell should I know you might want to go check and see if you need to change your underwear before we leave" Kate smirked

"Cow" Tony walked into the restrooms, as Duckie and Jimmy pulled up.

"Well that was an experience could you slow down a bit when we take off again" said Jimmy walking over to them.

"We would if we knew where we were going but having to follow Gibbs means we have to lose you" said Tony walking back to them.

"Need a change?" Kate asked Duckie and Jimmy looked at her questioningly

"Don't worry you had to be in the car" laughed Abby.

"Ready?" Gibbs asked as he and Jenny came out again.

"Gibbs where the hell are we going?" Kate asked Gibbs threw a bag full of food at her

"You'll see" she rolled her eyes and hopped back into the car.

"Tony food try not to eat it all I would like some as well" she threw it back to him.

"Food no drink just food?" he asked just looking at her

"Hey he just gave me the bag" she said

"LEFT McGee" Abby rolled her eyes. They drove for a few more hours till they arrived at a beach house.

"Ok why are we here?" McGee looked over at Kate

"Do I look like I know" Tony laughed

"Let's get out and find out" said Abby.

They got out and looked around, till Gibbs walked up to them.

"I got a call from a friend. They need some help with a few cases that Duckie, Palmer, Abby, Jenny and I have to help him with. I didn't think you three wanted to be stuck on Palo's team for the week."

Gibbs nodded and walked off, "Cool a week off that's never happened before" said Tony pulling his sunnies down.

"Yeah something that's not likely to happen ever again after this" laughed Kate

"Your nuts" Tony stopped and peered over his glasses

"You're jealous" Kate laughed

"Pfft me jealous of you? Right Dinozzo like that would ever happen" She walked away laughing.

"Gibbs beds who's where and where are they?" asked Kate walking in.

"Four single rooms, one with a double bed and one with two king singles" Tony sauntered in and tripped over one of Duckie's bags

"Have a nice trip?" Kate asked Tony got up

"Very funny Todd Gibbs I'll take one of the single rooms" Gibbs raised an eyebrow

"Please?" Kate laughed at the look on his face

"What so you can bring skirts Tony?" Gibbs snorted

"No those rooms are for the director, Duckie, Jimmy and myself. Argue with your friends for which room and who you'll be sharing" he turned around to look at Kate who rolled her eyes.

"We're only going to be sleeping in there" he said.

"Singles, or I'll castrate you" Tony's eyes widened and nodded, he found Abby and McGee in the room with he single beds.

"Your next door Kate and I have to been in here" he said Abbey raised an eye brow

"What you're going out with him" Tony laughed at the look on McGee's face

"Ok fine Kate threatened to castrate me if I don't get these beds happy?" Abby smiled

"fine."


	7. Truth Comes Out

sorry its taken so long to get this to you but thanks mainly to my dear mother who just had to give me her stomach virse getting over it so the chapter might come qicker but I have TAFE assignments to finish as well so they come first !!!

* * *

Truths come out

Tony, smiled and sat next to Abby he rested his head on her shoulder

"What ya thinkin' Ab's?" he asked punching her in the arm playfully.

"Ways to kill you, McGee and Kate" she replied Tony sat up and looked at her.

"Hey can I help if you have to work and we don't." Abby relented

"Fine I won't kill you I'll just torture Gibbs" Tony shook his head and laughed

"Don't do that" said Kate walking out in her PJ's

"Hey what are you doing up I thought you went to bed ages ago" Tony looked at her tired eyes.

"Tried couldn't sleep, too many bad memories" he patted the sofa; she walked over and sat next to him.

"What do you mean bad memories?" he asked

"when I was younger we went to the beach my sister and I were playing in the surf, I was dragged under, they couldn't find me till a lifesaver brought me up from half way down the beach I was in hospital for a week I haven't bee to the beach since" said Kate resting her head on Tony's shoulder like it was the most natural thing in the world.

* * *

"You should really have packed better PJ's Kate your skins freezing" he pulled her over into a hug to warm her up.

McGee sat next to Abby and wrapped his arms around her; Kate pulled her legs up onto to the sofa and tucked her feet behind her. "So Abby why did you pull McGee into the bedroom and close the door?" she asked teasingly her friends blushed she looked up at Tony and laughed.

"Well I do believe that's the first time we've made up blush Ab's" Tony laughed

"Hey I made her blush you did nothing" said Kate Tony raised an eye brow

"What I did you said nothing"

"Really?" Kate nodded

"I was the one who moved them… wasn't I?"

"Whatever you say Tony" she rolled her eyes at him.

"Did you just roll your eyes at me?" he asked removing his arms he saw the goose bumps instantly appear on her fair skin.

"So what if I did?" she asked he grabbed the pillow from behind her.

"Don't you dare" she got up quickly to get away from the pillow.

"Ha missed" Tony glared at her.

"I'm gonna get you" he got up and chased her round the room he caught her and spun her round and round.

"Tony stop it you're going to make me barf" He stopped and put her down. She laughed and pushed him over.

"Sucker" she went to run but he grabbed her ankle she tried to twist her way out of his hand but fell on her back.

"Ha got ya" he held her hands down above her head.

"ABBY HELP" she yelled laughing,

Abby stood up "Abby to the rescue" she jumped on top of Tony

"Ouch" Tony fell on top of Kate as Abby landed on him.

"ABBY I MENT GET HIM OFF NOT FALL ON TOP OF HIM" Kate yelled.

"Sorry" she stood up and pulled Tony off of her friend then helped Kate up.

They all sat back on the sofa

"Abby you way a ton" said Tony stretching his back

"Like you don't remember I'm the shortest here, and I was on the bottom." Said Kate

"Aww Katie" Tony pulled her into a hug. They sat there talking till there was a knock on the door and Gibbs walked in.

"Enjoy your week off it's the last I'm giving you for a while" he said Abby looked at him a glare

"Right they get the week off and I have to work nice Gibbs what happened to my silver haired fox?" Gibbs just smiled.

* * *

"Kate, wake up Katie" Tony nudged her shoulder her eyes opened and she looked up

"Huh?" she asked sitting up straight.

"You fell asleep a few hours ago." She smiled

He wrapped his arms around her "come on lets get you to bed."

He picked her up "thanks Tony, love you"

Tony almost dropped her he knew she had no idea what she was saying but it still shocked him, "you too Kate love you too"


	8. Karaoke

sorry its taken so long to upload i've been busy with other things

* * *

Karaoke 

"Ok so while Gibbs and the others were working I found this karaoke machine seeing its raining outside I thought why not" said Tony setting it up.

"You can't sing I've gone out with you I know" said Kate. She saw the look on his face the words _gone out_ hurt, she could kick her self _you idiot_ she thought.

"I'll go first shall I?" asked Tony looking away he saw the first song and sighed.

I sit and wait  
Does an angel contemplate my fate  
And do they know  
The places where we go  
When were grey and old  
cos I have been told  
That salvation lets their wings unfold  
So when Im lying in my bed  
Thoughts running through my head  
And I feel the love is dead  
Im loving angels instead

And through it all she offers me protection  
A lot of love and affection  
Whether Im right or wrong  
And down the waterfall  
Wherever it may take me  
I know that life wont break me  
When I come to call she wont forsake me  
Im loving angels instead

Kate watched with a dropped jaw she sat there watching Tony keep his eyes on her 'love you' he mouthed she looked away, tears in her eyes. She wanted to say it back but she couldn't not in front of McGee. She saw the hurt in his eyes, 'I'm sorry Tony' she mouthed, he looked away and continued singing.

When Im feeling weak  
And my pain walks down a one way street  
I look above  
And I know Ill always be blessed with love  
And as the feeling grows  
She breathes flesh to my bones  
And when love is dead  
Im loving angels instead

And through it all she offers me protection  
A lot of love and affection  
Whether Im right or wrong  
And down the waterfall  
Wherever it may take me  
I know that life wont break me  
When I come to call she wont forsake me  
Im loving angels instead

And through it all she offers me protection  
A lot of love and affection  
Whether Im right or wrong  
And down the waterfall  
Wherever it may take me  
I know that life wont break me  
When I come to call she wont forsake me  
Im loving angels instead

He put down the microphone and ran out side, "Tony….wait" Kate go up and ran after him.


	9. Early sunrise

thanks for the reviews

Abbylover I love cliff hangers when I write them but your right they suck but it makes you want to read more so thus the puropse of them.

* * *

Early sunrise

She wrapped the blanket tighter around her petite body to protect her from the cold, she then walked outside, where she saw Tony sitting on the sand dune in nothing but a singlet and boxer's.

"Tony what are doing out here dressed like that you must be freezing" she said unwrapping the blanket from around her and draping it around his shoulders.

"Leave me alone Caitlin" a tear ran down Kate's face.

"I wanted to say it back Tony I really did but I couldn't say it back with McGee there. I wanted it to be just you and me when I told you, I do love you Tony I never stopped it just took me a while to want to feel those feelings again."

She looked over at him, "I love you Tony I always have, that night at the ball I was going to tell you that I wanted to move in with you, just like you had asked me to that morning. Seeing Ziva kiss you my heart was ripped to shreds at first I hated you, till I saw you in MTAC Abby and McGee hacked the computers we could see everything from the chiefs view, the look on your face I knew at once you had been telling the truth but Ab's told me to make you beg or she'd kill me" Tony laughed

"Trust Abby to say that" he tugged on the blanket

"Hey" Kate laughed

"Move over here will you I'm cold" Tony said opening his arm out to her. She moved over and jumped at the touch his cold skin.

"Told ya" she rolled her eyes and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Love you too Tony" she said before closing her eyes. He smiled and kissed the top of her head, he sat there watching the sunrise.

"Kate, wake up sweetie" Tony whispered

"Mmm…Tony" she looked up and smiled

"Hey beautiful" she smiled

"So it wasn't a dream" he shook his head and smiled he cupped her face and kissed her softly.

"You have no idea how much I missed you doing that" said Kate sitting up

"I think I do, just as much as I missed doing it" he stood up and helped her up.

They walked inside and sat down on the couch arms around each other.

"Can we keep this just between us for a while, and not tell Abby and the others?" Kate asked

"Sure but how do we keep it from Gibbs? He knows everything" Tony asked as he played with her hair

"Act like we did yesterday, and ever other day before that, just for a while I don't want to hear another diatribe about you from Abby" Tony nodded.

"We'll keep between just us I swear"

* * *

It was ten in the morning when Kate walked out of the room she was sharing with Tony, it wasn't anything suss, well nothing her friends would think of. Tony had come out half an hour before hand, to let Kate get dressed and ready for the day. 

"Kate I love that top on you see I told you it would look good" said Abby looking at the stripped shirt Kate was wearing. It had been a shirt Abby picked out for her on one of their many shopping trips.

"Looks like she belongs in prison if you ask me?" said Tony Kate rolled her eyes and poked her tongue at him

"Unlike you who belongs in the mental ward of a hospital? How did you get out Tony? I thought day trips were last week" He gave her a glare that Abby laughed at with his bed hair and his boxers he looked like a little kid.

"Aw is Tony-wony getting teased…tear" Abby said dramatically which made Kate snort into her coffee

"Tony-wony good one I'll have to remember that" Tony walked back into the bedroom muttering under his breath about how he was going to get them back.


	10. Ducky finds out

thanx for all your reviews !!!!!

* * *

Duckie finds out

Kate rolled her eyes and hit Tony on the arm and laughed as she kept walking down the beach.

"You're a dork" she said as he rushed up to her balancing the plastic spoon on his nose.

"But you love me" Kate raised an eyebrow

"Nah you bug me" Tony mock glared at her before wrapping his arms around her waist from behind her.

"Then you wont mind if I did this to someone else hey?" he asked pulling the hair away from her neck and kissing her.

"You do that to anyone but me and you'll have more then Gibbs to worry about you'll be in hospital for a week, while they retrieve your family jewels from inside of you." Tony laughed and kissed her again.

"You know I'd never do that, because I know you could kill me in point three of a second, Abby told me how long it takes you to get your gun out and shoot someone if they are in range." He said coming round linking her hand in his.

They continued to walk along the promenaded not aware that Duckie was a few hundred feet away.

* * *

"Mr. Palmer could you hand me my bag please I need my gloves before I do anything" Jimmy nodded and handed Duckie the bag he had been carrying. 

"Isn't it a little weird that we got here before Agent Gibbs doctor?" he asked looking around. Duckie shrugged

"Not really Mr. Palmer you see Jethro and Abigail are working on something else and Jennifer is helping Mr. Saunders with something it will just be the two of us here for now until they can get here. Now hold this in place while I go to the car and get something I think we left there."

He left Jimmy sitting there holding the probe as he walked up the promenaded he noticed Kate laughing at someone who was hidden under a big straw hat.

"Tony get out from under the hat someone may think your gay" he heard her say

"Ouch Katie not the kind of comments you want to say to your boyfriend" Tony came out from under the hat putting it back on the stand.

He placed his hands on her hips as she pulled a face at him.

"Aww poor Tony-wony" he scoffed at her

"I really gotta get up Ab's for coming up with that you've used it all day"

"You know you love it" he raised an eyebrow at her and then rolled his eyes

"only when you say it, if Abby says it one more time I swear I'll shoot her"

He saw the look on Kate's face "Ok so I wont kill her I'll just take away her supply of Caf-Pow" Duckie smiled

"Took them long enough" he said to himself.


	11. Back to work

thnks for the reviews

* * *

Back 2 work

The scrunched up paper ball went flying across the room would it make it or would it fall short of its target. He'd know in a second SUCCESS! He managed to hit her in the head; she looked up and glared at him, he shot her one of his famous smiles she rolled her eyes and pick the ball up and threw it in the bin.

"Get back to work before he kills you" she told him. But he didn't he just sat there watching her type away till Thwack! Right in the middle of the head.

"DiNozzo get back to work you can ogle over your girlfriend later I need that report on my desk in ten minutes or you not going on that dinner date you just asked her to" said Gibbs walking past. Kate looked up with a shocked look on her face 'how does he know' she mouthed Tony shrugged they could hear McGee chuckling while typing way on his computer.

"Ha already a head of you Gibbs it's already there" laughed Tony and sure enough there it was sitting on Gibbs's desk. Kate and McGee looked up with shocked looks on their faces.

"What, you two were mucking around talking to Abby I got my work done" he said smugly Gibbs looked through the report.

"All looks good, Tony but you forgot to check one thing when you got the nice girls in accounting to type it up for you, check they spelt your name right before putting it on my desk Agent Small Wiener." Kate burst out laughing as did McGee

"What!" Tony jumped out of his chair and went to grab the report off Gibbs

"Uh-uh Small Wiener once it's on my desk it's handed in." He turned to glare at Kate who tried to hide the fact that she was laughing, but to no avail. Gibbs phone rang and they turned to look at him.

"We got a case lets go" he grabbed his things and walked out

"Leave it there DiNozzo" he said walking out; Kate shook her head still laughing and walked out.

* * *

"Oh I'm glad I could be of some delight to you this morning" he said sarcastically he had been fielding off comments from Kate and McGee the whole drive back to NCIS 

"Tony next time I suggest that you make sure they don't know your dating your partner before bribing them into doing your work for you" Said McGee from the back seat.

"Ok how do you know?" Kate asked

"Ducky saw you two while we were at the beach, told Gibbs who told Abby and she told the world" Kate rolled her eyes_ so much for keeping it between us _she thought.

"Ok I think you of all people should know that was a cruel joke they were playing on me I happened to be- Kate placed her hand over Tony's mouth

"Don't go saying things you'll regret later ok" he nodded before she took her hand away.

As they drove into the car park of NCIS they saw Gibbs walking the suspect into the building.

"This should be fun" said Kate sarcastically

"Mmm…yeah roast boyfriend not my favorite meat." McGee looked at Tony strangely.

"Huh?" Kate laughed and walked off

"It's a metaphor McGeek means Gibbs is going to kill him, or eat him alive which ever comes first." The two men walked into the elevator after Kate.

"Riiiight" Kate laughed

"He means the suspect doesn't stand a chance" McGee face lit up as he got what she was saying

"Why didn't you just say that" Kate and Tony both laughed, as the doors closed. Tony turned to Kate and wrapped his arms around her waist

"So seeing you didn't read my note, dinner tonight at that little restaurant down the road then a movie what do you say" he watched as Kate dramatically thought the decision over.

"Ok" she kissed him on the nose, then let him go as the doors opened. They walked into the room off of the interrogation room.

* * *

"Looks like Gibbs is doing the stare until he breaks thing" said Tony Kate nodded.

"WHERE is she Alador?" Gibbs said a couple of seconds later

"Wow ok glad he doesn't use that tone or volume with us we'd be dead" Kate rolled her eyes

"More like deaf" she laughed. The door opened and McGee walked in with Ziva

"I think Gibbs is going to want to here this" said McGee. Kate looked up at Tony

"Tell us first then, we'll see if Gibbs wants to know" he said wrapping his arm around Kate waist. To let Ziva know that things were back to the way they should be.

"We've been tracking your suspect for a month now he's linked to a lot of missing people that we have been trying to find. Your dead officer is one of them" said Ziva

"I'll tell him" said Kate she walked past Ziva and out of the room.

"I thought you two hated each other?" Ziva asked  
McGee quietly stepped out into the hall.

"Well you thought wrong, Katie and I are where we were before your little trick it was a nice try Ziva but as I said, I have a girlfriend one I love very much and one I'd do anything for. So go look somewhere else because this guy is taken" he walked over to the door and opened it.

"You can come in now Tim"

* * *

Kate knocked on the door before walking in and whispering in Gibbs's ear. "Ok well tell David to get Palo down here then."

Kate nodded and stood up "Well who's this pretty thing?" asked Alador he stood up

"If you're considering grabbing my ass, don't start anything you can't finish" said Kate glaring at him before she walked out.

"Oh feisty one you got there" he looked at Gibbs

"Not as feisty as I'm going to be with you if you don't tell me what I want to know" he said.

* * *

"Nice line" said McGee 

"Thanks got it off House last week" Tony laughed

"And you say I'm bad with movie quotes."

"You are" McGee and Kate said simultaneously Tony pouted

"Ouch Katie that hurt" he said wrapping his arms around her and loudly kissing her neck. Ziva rolled her eyes and walked out.

"Guessing Palo doesn't like joking between agents" Tony said, tickling Kate she squirmed out of his reach.

"Not while we're at work" she said. Tony rolled his eyes

"Ok well let's go see what Abby has for us before Palo gets down here and asks to see Gibbs." He said they walked out the door,

"Oh we're off to see Abby so McGeek can go all red" Tony sang Kate laughed

"You really like teasing him don't you?" she asked Tony nodded

"Well if I tease you, ya hit me so he seems to be the only one I can tease I'm not stupid enough to tease the boss man"

They stood at the elevator as it opened Palo and his team walked out. Tony pulled a face at Kate who tried not to laugh. "If you two were on my team you both would have been fired a long time ago" Palo hissed at them.

"But their not they're on mine" said Gibbs walking out of the interrogation room. "DiNozzo, Todd, McGee-

"Go and see what Abby has already going boss" said McGee Gibbs nodded and let them go.

"Unlike your team, mine knows to keep fun out of the office" Said Palo walking into the viewing room.

"My team also happen to be friend's Sean; something one of your team learnt a while ago. They work together as a team they don't climb over people to get to the top. They're friends, friends that help each other but that's something you and your team, wouldn't know now isn't it Agent Palo" Gibbs stared at him.

"David go make sure they get the evidence, Smith go with her" the two agents nodded and walked out.

"Unlike yours Agent Gibbs mine take orders" Palo smirked and went to walk out. "Watch David she tends to forget orders. And I don't need to tell my team what to do they've been with me long enough to know what I want them to do" Gibbs walked past Palo and into the interrogation room.


	12. Interesting labs

thanks for the reviews Abbylover and KateToddRox

* * *

Interesting labs

Kate sat on the desk as Abby was going over what she found. Tony sat spinning in her chair while McGee typed away on the computer looking for something. They heard the whoosh of the doors opening and in walked Ziva and Agent Smith.

"We're here to make sure you find out what's going on" said Ziva she looked around

"Clearly we got here just in time" Abby looked over at Kate and smirked

"As I was saying she was suffocated McGee you found what that toxin was yet?" she asked Ziva looked at her

"We haven't found the body how do you know she was suffocated?" Abby again smirked

"Kate" she said picking up her Caf-Pow

"we found the clothing she was wearing at the time she died there were traces of what ever killed her in her clothing as well as a sweet smelling gas, McGee looking it up now, and Tony well he's being Tony" Abby smirked at the two agents as Kate finished.

"Happy now?" Kate and Abby started to talk about their plans for the week end when McGee jumped

"Got it Nitrous Oxide" he said looking up Tony stopped spinning

"Laughing gas? The stuff dentists give you and you can't help but laugh. Why laughing gas when under room conditions it's a non-flammable gas. We know she was brunt to a crisp from her shoes and parts of her feet that we found." Kate shrugged Tony rolled his eyes and went back to spinning round.

"Well what are you waiting for aren't you gonna tell Gibbs?" Agent Smith asked

"He already knows knew before we even gave it to Abby, just told us to find out so we'd know" said McGee looking up from the computer. Agent Smith looked at Ziva

"Don't ask" she muttered and walked out.


	13. More reports

short I know but they get longer well some of them

MWSATDKT- tate will come

* * *

More Reports

Kate yawned and rested her head on the edge of her desk that was the sixth report she had finished and she had three more to go. Looking at the time she saw it was one in the morning Gibbs told them all reports to be finished before they left. It was ok for him he had, that much caffeine in him that he wouldn't be able to sleep for days.

But she didn't, she also like her sleep. It also was her down time; time she got to spend with Tony away from the office and so far they hadn't had anytime along for the past three days, they'd been stuck at work.

She looked up at her computer, her eyes were blurry and she couldn't make sense of anything _ten minutes_ she thought _just ten minutes_ she moved her key board and laid her head on the desk.

"Katie-Pie wake up sweetheart" Kate's nose twitched

"Come on honey lets get you home" Tony picked her up and carried her to the elevator as Gibbs walked in with a case.

"Where do you think your going?" he asked

"Uh home we've been here three days straight Gibbs, she's needs sleep" said Tony as he wrapped her arm around his neck.

"Let her sleep on the floor then. yYou have to finish those reports" he walked past Tony who rolled his eyes; walked back to the bullpen.

"You wake her up Gibbs I'll kill you" he said laying her down behind her desk. He kissed her on the head then stood up and went back to his desk muttering under his breath.

Three hours later he was done.

"Now can I take her home it's nearly six o'clock Saturday morning you've had us here since Wednesday." Gibbs nodded Tony got up and picked Kate up trying not to wake her.

"Mmm…..Tony?" she asked groggily

"Shhh…baby just go back to sleep we'll be home soon"

* * *

Tatish next one full of tate i promise 


	14. Saturday

Special chappi upload just for Abbylovers b'day Hope you had a good one !!!!

* * *

Saturday

Kate woke up to find herself lying on top of Tony's bed his arm draped across her. She looked at the time one pm. _Wow that the longest ever ten minutes _she thought. Lifting his arm off her she wondered over to the draw she had claimed and grabbed out some clothes she had left here then she went to have a shower and get out of her work clothes.

Half and hour later she was in the kitchen drinking coffee when she heard Tony stumble out of bed "Katie you still here?" he called out

"Yeah in the kitchen" Tony wondered in to see her sitting at the table.

"Morning" he kissed the nap of her neck

"Morning how long was I out for?" she asked

"A few hours, but you needed it" Kate shrugged and got up, she placed her mug in the sink and stood behind Tony her arms wrapped around his waist.

They stood like that till the kettle boiled, "Your gonna have to move Katie have you had anything to eat, come one lets get you something" Tony moved away and grabbed an apple he threw it back at her.

"Bully" she said before she bit into the apple.

The juice ran down her chin "crispy" she said taking another bit.

Tony laughed and walked over to her

"You're such a grub" he licked the juice of her chin

"You know you love it"

* * *

They lounged around all day watching DVD's.

"I have to say that, that was a pretty good movie different but good" said Tony as the credits rolled up the screen.

"Good? Practical Magic is a great movie. It's a love story about a woman who breaks the family curse. Sandra bullock is amazing in the movie and so is Nicole Kidman." Tony nodded

"Ok sure but it still can't beat Alien vs. Predator" he stated Kate looked at him with disgust

"I was hiding the whole time it's the grossest movie ever how can you like something that makes you jump ever five seconds" Tony smiled his famous smile the one that she had first fallen in love with.

"Simple cause every time you jumped you'd burry your head in my chest so I could protect you that's why I like it" she rolled her eyes

"Evil"

"Ah no diabolical not evil"

"Whatever same thing" Kate got up and walked into the kitchen

"It isn't the same thing though one is bad one is less bad" Tony said grabbing her hips and swaying them

"Dance with me" he whispered in her ear.

"After that conversation no" she said turning around Tony nodded and pulled her closer to him

" I say yes and seeing we are at my house what I say goes" he said swaying her slowly, she rested her head on his chest knowing better then to fight with him about this.

* * *

see a whole lot of TATE 


	15. I'm Telling you

i know i know its short but its really just a filler to let you see whats gonna happen i'll upload the next chapter as well which is longer !!!

* * *

I'm telling you he's not going to like it!

Gibbs looked at the Chief Director of NCIS

"He's not going to like that I can tell you that with the up most confidence and neither will his girlfriend. And I for one don't want to be in their line of fire when they find out what is going to happen."

He looked over at Jen who shrugged. "It's what has to be done and you know that Tony has to go it's only a replacement." Gibbs smirked

"You two tell him then because I for one don't want to get killed by Kate"

"Your telling both of them Jethro" said the Chief.

Gibbs rolled his and folded his arms he knew this wasn't going to go down well.

"It's your funeral" Gibbs walked out.

"DiNozzo Todd MTAC Now"


	16. Welcome home from Jenna DiNozzo

the longer chapter is here !!!!!

* * *

Welcome home from Jenna DiNozzo

Tony bit his lip he hadn't seen Kate in three years he'd been deep undercover. His hand hovered over her door should he, would she have moved on, gosh he hoped not. He knew he looked nothing like the Tony she knew and loved well he hoped loved. He'd lost the smile he once wore. His hair was well he hardly had any; the sparkle in his eyes had long since disappeared.

The only thing that tied this Anthony DiNozzo to the old one was his love for Kate that was the only thing that had not changed. He remembered the day that Gibbs told them.

* * *

They had come out of the elevator laughing, at McGee his hand had been in hers although they knew Gibbs would get up them. 

"DiNozzo Todd MTAC now" Gibbs said, he had looked down at Kate and shrugged,

"Now" Gibbs had yelled they walked up while still laughing at McGee.

If they had known then the things he did now... oh he wished he could turn back time and never let that day happen. They had just found out they were going to be parents, they had just gotten engaged. It was ment to be one of the best days of their lives, till they were told Tony would be going undercover alone and wouldn't be back for a month.

They knew what their work entailed they understood the importance of it. That didn't mean they had to like it. They said their goodbyes to each other in private. He hadn't wanted to leave, but he had work to do.

* * *

He drew in a deep breath and knocked on the door. 

"Jenna honey can you get that" yelled Kate from the other side of the door

"Ok" Jenna bounced up and opened the door

"Mummy there's a strange man at the door" Kate came out of the kitchen

"What is it Jenna I'm trying to get lunch ready" Tony was shell shocked he wondered was this child his. Kate looked at Tony she didn't recognize him at all.

"Uh can I help you?" Kate asked pushing her daughter back.

"Hi Katie" he held out his hand something on second thought seemed weird so he took it back.

"Tony?" Jenna looked up at her mother

"Isn't that daddy's name?" she asked but her mother didn't reply.

"It's me Kate" a smile came across her features and she pulled him into a hug.

"Three years Tony why did you go for three years?" she sobbed into his chest.

"I was made to stay Kate they would not let me go" he whispered they stood like that for a while till Kate pulled him over to the lounge.

she ignored the phone that was ringing and left Jenna wandered over and answered it.

"Mummy Auntie Abby's on the phone" Jenna walked over to her mother.

Kate pulled Jenna onto her lap and took the phone.

"Call you later Ab's" she said and hung up

"Jenna I want you to meet your daddy" Tony sat back

"She's really mine m-my daughter?" Kate nodded

" but...how..are you...sure...Gibbs...he told me that... I didn't... that she wasn't mine" tears welled in his eyes he'd lost three years of his life, and the beginning of his daughters all thanks to NCIS.

"What...Tony don't be darft you were there when I found out and unless. There were two Anthony DiNozzo's at NCIS your her dad" said Kate.

Tony buried his face in his hands Kate and Jenna could see he was crying.

"Daddy don't cry" said Jenna climbing into his lap Tony looked up and she wiped the tears away

"You look just like your mother you know that" he wrapped his arms around her

"Grandpa Ducky tells me that all the time" she said she wrapped her small arms around his neck

"I'm glad your home daddy" Kate smiled and lent her head on Tony's shoulder

"Yeah we're all glad your home" he lifted his arm up and pulled her closer

"So am I so am I"


	17. Is It really You?

4 chapters to go !!!! I'll tell you more about my other stories next chapter R&R

* * *

Is it really you?

Abby knew something was up Kate never hung up on her. Unless no it couldn't be she grabbed her keys.

"Tim come on we're going to Kate's"

They rushed over to Kate's place the front door was wide open. Abby rushed in and stopped her mouth wide open. There sitting on the lounge with Jenna on his lap was a man she didn't know.

* * *

"Kate who's that?" she asked walking over and pulling Jenna of his lap. 

Kate rested a finger on Tony's lips

"Watch Jenna" she whispered to him.

"Auntie Abby let me go" Jenna squirmed in her Aunts lap.

"Daddy help me" she reached out to Tony

"Sweetie that's not your daddy" said Abby Jenna glared at Abby

"How would you know? That is daddy his name is Tony and daddy's is Tony. And mummy said he was daddy so there Auntie Abby" Jenna finally broke free and ran back to Tony.

He pulled her up into his lap.

"Abby and McGeek sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G" he whispered in her ear she giggled then looked back at him.

"Daddy that's not McGeek that's Uncle Tim" Jenna looked back at him with a confused look on her face.

Kate knew what he was up to, and by the look on Abby and Tim's face's they had caught on.

"Tony?" He raised an eye brow no longer was he the tough man that he had become, the one that barked orders, and made decisions with out regret.

He was with his family and friends now the old Tony could come back the fun loving Tony who loved to tease.

"Abigail?" Kate rolled her eyes and laughed, he was in for it now and both of them knew it. He then turned to McGee.

"Timothy?" Abby looked from Tony to Kate, her heart said it was him but her head didn't agree.

"You're so silly Auntie Abby its daddy" Abby just smiled and sat next to McGee

"I'm sure you believe that Jenna but you daddy would never call me Abigail"

There was a knock at the door. Tony raised a finger to his lips and lifted Jenna off his lap.

"If its Gibbs I'm not here. Ok I'm not ment to be here Shhh…" he whispered he then went and hid in Kate's room.

That's when Abby realized it was him.


	18. No More NCIS

Ok I like Gibbs but for this to work he has to be the bad guy

MWSATDKT seeing he knew it was gibbs coming to find him any other person would not have moved

almost finished now 3 more chapters after this !!!!

If you like this story then you'll probably like my other one Second Chance another TATE story. I'm also writing two others which I have yet to type up Tony Returns and Things aren't always as they seem. Both again Tate but the later has a lot of McAbby as well.

R&R

* * *

No More NCIS

Jenna went and sat in Abby's lap as Kate opened the door and sure enough there was Gibbs.

"What do you want?" she asked her tone harsh as it always was with him now.

"To talk Kate Tony's gone MIA we can't find him anywhere" Kate's expression stayed the same.

"You said that last year and you found him the following day. Now if you don't mind leave me and my daughter alone Gibbs, you've put us through enough already" she went to close the door but his foot stopped it.

"I know he's here Kate" she glared at him.

"Do you really think I'd open the door if he was here, do you really think we'd still be here if he were here?" she asked Gibbs nodded.

"He's in your room and he needs to come with me or else" Gibbs yelled.

Tony walked out.

"I'm not going anywhere and you can't make me. You want to know why I went MIA do you? Gibbs." He asked a scowl on his face one none of them had seen before.

"Well do you?" Gibbs shrugged.

"You, telling me that my daughter wasn't mine, telling me that Kate had moved on married some one else, doing your dirty work and almost getting killed for it I used to think you were a really great man one I aspired to be like seeing my father was a well a drunk. Now I know better I don't want to ever be like you because you're a bitter old man. Who likes nothing better then splitting up families yeah we know you lost yours but every family you know you've wrecked some how. And I wont let you wreck mine any more then you already have I QUIT" he pulled kate back and slammed the door shut.


	19. one night alone

i know i haven't updated in a little while but i thought i had

ok I wasn't sure if this was T so I've dulled it down even more just to be on the safe side

* * *

One night alone

Kate sat on Tony's lap facing him, "I missed you so much Tony. I hated you for a while; I couldn't believe you wanted to stay. Well that's what Gibbs told me till I met Tobias he said you'd cry yourself to sleep every night. That's when I quite NCIS I couldn't believe Gibbs lied to me."

Tony brushed the strand of hair out of her face. "I know I missed you too Kate you're the only person who kept me going, the one thing that kept me alive" he kissed her softly.

"I love you with all my heart nothings ever changed that I've always loved you" she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately their tongues clashing together. He picked her up his hands cupping her but to hold her in place as her legs wrapped around him.

He walked into her room and kicked the door closed

* * *

Abby, McGee and Jenna walked back into the apartment Jenna walked over to her mother's bedroom door. 

"Auntie Abby there's a funny noise coming from mummies room" Abby looked at McGee and laughed

"Come one Jenna you can stay with us for the night let mummy and daddy have one night alone" the three year old shrugged and walked out with her aunt and uncle.

* * *

Tony brushed a stray hair out of Kate's face "you look beautiful" he said looking at her naked body, she laughed 

"Oh yeah tangled in sheets with sweat beads all over me just a picture of perfection" she said sarcastically she rolled of laying on her stomach she propped her arm under her head and looked at him.

"You on the other hand, well you're a love machine didn't know you missed me that much" she lent of and kissed him.

"You think I'm done yet, baby I'm gonna blow your mind" he pulled her over to him.

"I've only just begun" he whispered in her ear he flipped her over and kissed her stomach.

"I plan to make you scream my name all night" she laughed then stopped.

"What about Jenna she's only three what if she walks in?" Tony looked down at her worried face.

"Do you really think Abby would leave her hear once she saw the door closed?" Kate shook her head

"Right so where was I" he kissed her neck ever so softly.


	20. Hayden

Shilly me I posted this in the wrong story I realised that after I got a review !!! This is the second last chapter to this story !!!! I know the ending is a bit rushed but I couldn't really think of anything to finish is with !!!

* * *

Hayden Lucas Dinozzo 

Kate looked up at Tony with a smile on her face.

"He looks just like his dad" Tony laughed and kissed her on the head.

"Although he has your eyes" Jenna sat on the end of her mother's bed colouring

"He looks like grandpa all squishy" she said not looking up from her drawing. Kate laugh, as Tony picked up their daughter and started to tickle her.

"Squishy hey, well you looked like that once to you know" he loudly kissed her on the neck making the four year old squeal with laughter.

"Daddy stop it"

Tony laughed and did it again "Never button never"

The four old flapped her arms around till she hit Tony in the nose.

"Aw honey you ok?" Kate asked laughing Tony placed Jenna on the bed and laughed

"Aw Jen that hurt"

"Sorry daddy"

"That's ok button" Tony kissed her on the head and sat next to her. There was a knock on the door and there stood Abby, McGee and Ducky. "Hey can we come in?" Kate nodded

"So?"

"I asked for a little sister and I get little brother they never listen to me" said Jenna pouting.

Abby laughed "well you can play with Bert" she handed him to her but Jenna didn't take him.

"I already got one Aunt Abby you sent me one for my birthday"

"Hey when did it change from Auntie Abby to just Aunt Abby?"

"When I became a big sister der"

Kate smirked and rolled her eyes "Jenna"

"Sorry Aunt Abby"

"That's ok button" Jenna looked at Abbey with a raised eyebrow

"Only people who came to my birthday party are aloud to call me that" she hopped off the bed

"Daddy I need to go to the toilet" Tony nodded and left with his daughter.

"I think I just go the cold shoulder from a four year old" Abby sat where Jenna had been as her friends laughed at her.

"That is what you get for missing her birthday party Ab's you're the only one she really wanted to invite Tony and I invited her friends from daycare."

"I had to work Gibbs said I couldn't go"

"Try telling a four year old that, she'll get over it she's tired hasn't had enough sleep, and what she has had wasn't nearly enough. That and the fact Tony that I gave her a little brother not a little sister like she wanted, so you're not the only one she's mad at" Abby laughed

"Kate it takes two to tango"

"I'm not telling my four year old daughter that I think I'll keep her innocence for a few more years yet" Hayden yawned and wrapped his small hand around his mothers little finger.

"Aw he's so cute you have yet to tell us his name"

"Hayden Lucas Dinozzo"

"Some how I think Kate he's always going to be the best wedding present you and Tony could have gotten" Kate nodded and kissed her son on the head as her husband and daughter walked in.


	21. 18

**Here it is the last chapter of Early Sunrise I hope you all like it and thank you all some much for all the reviews that I have recived through out the chapters. For those of you who read my other stories my power cord is now gettting fixed and I should get it back soon when I do there will be three or four new stories for you to read. Those who read GG I'll upload the whole story and start on Red White and Blue when I get my cord back. I still have a few more chapters before Second Chance is finished so never fear I'm still writing. It just might be a while before I can upload them. ok here you are thank you again for all your reviews !!!**

**R&R**

* * *

18

Kate watched two of her children sit there teasing each other like they had done their entire lives; she could hardly believe her baby boy was 18 today. Jenna pulled a face at her mother who laughed.

"Some things never change" said Tony sitting down next to her.

"Well she's lucky the winds never changed" Tony laughed

"I don't think that you can get away with that anymore honey" Kate shrugged and rested her head on his shoulder. They watched their kids muck around being silly. Unlike when he was born Jenna and Hayden were the best of friends they did every thing together. She taught him how to drive and he'd threaten to bash any guy who hurt her although he did that for all three of his sisters.

Tony stood up and Jenna smirked she knew what he was about to do he'd done it to her four years ago. Hayden saw the look on his sister's face and turned.

"No, come dad your only son please just leave the slide show for Emma and Grace" one of his younger sisters laughed at him.

"Their going to have to wait a while we're only ten, and besides its tradition Hayden isn't that what you said to Jenna"

Hayden put his hand over his little sisters mouth "Ow shit Emma don't bite" his sisters laughed.

As much as he and Jenna got along, when it came to sibling fights as harmless and silly as they may be, he was always the odd one out being the only guy his sisters tended to gang up on him. Kate laughed as Emma got hit over the back of the head just like Tony used to when Gibbs would hit him. "Ok if my children would stop fighting Emma, Hayden quite it. As per tradition in my family when we reached 18 our parents would show a slide show of pictures from our childhood this is a tradition I have carried on with my children I present to you the childhood of Hayden Lucas DiNozzo"

Pictures flashed by of when he was born, his first bath and photos of his early childhood years. Most of which he was in the nude looking over at his son Tony laughed Hayden had his hands covering his face as his siblings, family and friends watched and laughed at the photos. He knew Hayden was in for a ribbing from every one for a while, but he had done the same thing to Jenna when she turned 18.

When the slides had finished Jenna stood up. "Ok I'm sure most of you have heard every story about Hayden and I and our adventures. but has any one been told what Hayden said when we found out about Emma and Grace?" she looked around and every one shook their heads " that's because my baby brother told mum and dad if they told anyone he'd get uncle Tim to kill them. My dear brother was eight when we found out we were going to have a younger brother or sister we didn't know mum was having twins at the time. Me I didn't mind so long as I didn't get another brother.

Hayden on the other hand said and I quote tell the stalk he can keep what ever it is cause we don't want any more babies here and if it comes I'll shove it back to where it came from." Jenna laughed as her brother glared at her.

"And he tried to get ride of Emma a couple of times, till he found Grace then he sat on the floor and cried" she laughed as her sisters high fived each other. There were many more embarrassing stories till Kate got up.

"Hayden could you come up here honey" he looked questioningly at his sisters who all covered their mouths a sign that they weren't going to tell him so he did as his mother asked. And went to stand next to her, taking after his father he towered of her. She smiled up at him tears in her eyes "My baby boy your 18 today, and your father and I tried to figure out what to get you as, you can buy what ever you like now days." Tony stood up and wrapped his arms around Kate.

"As you're away at college your father and I decided to buy you a car, it's out the front." Hayden smiled

"Thanks mum" he gave her a hug then, gave his father a hug as well.

His younger sisters stood up "Hayd's we wanted to get you something that rocked"

"But seeing we only had our allowances we had to find something that rocked but we could afford" Emma laughed

"And we couldn't find anything so this is from Aunt Abby, Uncle Tim, Grandpa Ducky and us"

"Take a look in the box" Jenna handed him a box opening it he saw a new top of the range laptop.

"We knew you needed a new so instead of buying that second hand one you can spend your money on something else"

"It has everything on there that you need for school"

"And you better not change the screen saver for at least a couple of months"

"Seeing you're so far away from your siblings we thought we'd bring us to you"

"Every silly photo that's ever been taken is your screen saver"

He laughed and walked around to give them a hug "thanks you two"

"Your welcome"

He looked over at Jenna who smirked at him. "your up to something" she just grinned at him, he tried to figure out what she was up to but she just poked faces at him, making him laugh. He sat down next to Emma again watching Jenna and waiting for her to say something. But all she did was smile a pair of glove covered hands covered his eyes, "ha, ha Grace quite it" the mysterious stranger blew in his ear.

"Grace"

"It's not me bro I'm over here"

"My present to you Hayden is a surprise" was all his older sister said, he could hear his younger sisters laughing. The mysterious stranger kissed him on the neck.

"I thought I said nothing like this Jenna I have a girlfriend"

"I know"

Whoever was behind him kissed his neck again.

"Hayd's I'm not a stripper" his jaw dropped his hands flew up to feel the face of the person he thought it was it was "Billie"

"Hey baby" she took her hands away as he stood up. He grinned as he turned around "I missed you" he said hugging her.

She laughed and gave him a kiss "you have your big sister to thank for me being here" they sat down Hayden glared at his younger sisters.

"The one time you both keep a secret" he shoved Emma who laughed.

"Jenna said if we told she'd get Grandpa Ducky to do autopsy's on us while we were alive" said Grace leaning forward to see her brother.

* * *

Kate sat in bed with Tony that night, "I think today was a success don't you?" he looked over at her to see her crying.

"Hey Katie what's wrong?" he pulled her into a hug and kissed her on the head

"My baby boy's all grown up" Tony laughed till she hit him.

"You still have two babies their names are Emma and Grace, and Katie their only ten" she looked up at him.

"And their going to stay that way" he grinned and laughed

"Only for a little while baby then they'll grow up as well but you'll always have me, so don't worry. I'll always need you" he turned the bed side lamp off and they laid down his arm over her. There they fell asleep dreaming of yesteryears.

* * *

"_Hey Katie" Kate rolled her eyes _

"_Must you call me that?" Tony grinned and nodded as they walked into the building that was their work place. They stepped into the elevator when the doors closed Tony turned to her_

"_How'd you like the sunrise this morning?" grinning his usual DiNozzo smile_

"_What makes you think I saw the sunrise, I happen to like my sleep DiNozzo" Tony laughed and brushed the hair out of her face. _

"_Because I was there remember" _

_Kate looked over at him unimpressed "Don't remind me" _

"_Ouch Katie am I that repulsive to you" She smirked and looked at him_

_Tony laughed "You know you loved it" _

"_I might have" she laughed at the look on his face_

_He glared at her before leaning in for their first kiss _

"_Early sunrises with you I could get used to that" _

_She smiled while looking up at him._

"_What?" he looked down at her_

"_I could get used to kissing you DiNozzo" _

_He smiled and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her again,_

"_Yep glad Gibbs made us see that early sunrise"_


End file.
